Emmet
Emmet Brickowski is a Minifigure released in 2014, he is the main protagonist of The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He appears in sets based on the movie and the second movie. He is voiced by Chris Pratt in the films and LEGO Dimensions and by Keith Ferguson in the video game adaptions. Description Variants Emmet has a total of twelve physical variants. Regular Emmet wears an orange and blue construction vest and pants lined with silver on the legs, back, and front. There are two pockets on his vest, one of them containing a blue pen. On his left leg is an ID badge with a small bio (portrayed by three black bars), an image of Emmet, and his name written in white above the bio. His hair is medium brown with ripples molded into it and a little bit of hair sticking out of the back. To fit the Piece of Resistance on Emmet's back, a neck bracket is placed around his neck and the Piece is attached via a stud hole on the back. The first version of this appears with a different head. It has a smirk and it's alternate face is an screaming expression. Another version of this appears with a different head. It has a smile showing teeth and it's alternate face is an nervous expression. There is also one variant exclusive to The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set which is his regular variant (the one with the lopsided smile), but without the Piece of Resistance. The reason for this is so he can sit in his theater seat included in the set. Master Builder The other head has an open-mouth smile on one side, and an angry face on the other. This variant does not include the Piece of Resistance. Hard Hat This variant is the same as his Regular Variant, but it has a Red Hard Hat with hair underneath. Emmet's face is an open-smile mouth, and the alternate face is him with an excited expression. This can be found in 71004 The LEGO Movie Series. Poncho Emmet's poncho variant includes his regular outfit, a Blue and Orange poncho on his body. His face is yellow with a mustache and an open-mouth grin. He also wears a fedora, the same one as Indiana Jones and The Joker. He has two inaccuracies compared to his movie version: there is no visible hair under his hat and he doesn't have the Piece of Resistance. In early promotional shots for the minifigure, he had a black moustache. Pajamas In his pajamas, Emmet has Light Blue and White Pajamas, and his old headpiece. His face is an open-mouth smile showing him winking, and the alternate expression is Emmet yawning. Robot Disguise In his robot disguise, Emmet has tinfoil covering his hands, feet, face, and the Piece of Resistance. His legs have the same print as most Emmet variants, except with the tinfoil printing on the feet. The torso is the same as well, except that it is a new combination with light gray hands. The Piece of Resistance is now in a new color of pearl gray. Emmet's head piece has holes cut in the tinfoil for his eyes and mouth and crinkle printing on the back and front of the head piece. He also reuses the same hair/hat combination from Hard Hat Emmet. After Apocalypse 5 years later after Bricksburg was destroyed by the LEGO Duplo Aliens on Taco Tuesday, Emmet's Construction clothes were slightly ripped up. Video Game Variants Emmet has a total of fifteen video game variants. His Regular, Hard Hat, Cowboy, Robot Disguise, and Pajama variants are included. Also, the outfits from Series 1 that he wore in the movie are included. Emmet's new versions are Trash Can, which has a Trash Can on his head, Wheel Head, which has a wheel on his head, and Shower, which is a variant with bubbles circling him. Also, in the final two levels and in an Instruction Build, his Construct-o-Mech is playable. Emmet's abilities are Instruction Build, using a drill, and fixing objects with a wrench. Movie Variants All of Emmet's physical and video game variants appear in The LEGO Movie. Background The LEGO Movie Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). After the battle, it is revealed by The LEGO Movie: The Essential Guide that Emmet now spends time with his newfound friends, along with Gail, Wally, Frank, Sherry, Surfer Dave, and all of his Bricksburg friends. This may mean that his Bricksburg friends had finally started to notice he is around. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part LEGO.com Description Minifigures description Stats Quotes The LEGO Movie The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Notes * Emmet's hairpiece is similar to Part 3901, but has hair sticking out in the back, and has lines on it. * In LEGO Movie the Video Game, Emmet has a new instruction build ability, as do all the other construction workers. They can also use wrenches and pneumatic drills. * When trying to build objects in the video game, Emmet and all the other non-Master Builders can't build simple builds without instructions. If he tries, then he puts all the pieces in all the wrong spots. * His face is based on the original smiling minifigure head, but altered to show more emotion. This is why he doesn't have pupils. Finn's Emmet minifigure uses the classic smile, but all of the sets have altered versions. * It is revealed by a draft of the film's script that Emmet's age is 22. * Emmet's car is the same car from 3177 Small Car, but in different colours and the addition of mirrors. In the online Glue Escape Racing Game, he has a blue convertible. * Ironically, the Piece of Resistance is stuck to Emmet's back because it was covered in the Kragle's glue in real life. * His last name is Brickowski, as revealed by the Junior Novel and Lord Business. His surname also happens to be the last name of a retired NBA basketball player, named Frank Brickowski. * His hair is the same hair as Sleepyhead's before he combs it as seen in the trailer and the movie itself. * His pajamas are also the same as Sleepyhead's. * Emmet's voice actor, Chris Pratt, also plays Star-Lord in Guardians of the Galaxy and Owen Grady in the film Jurassic World. * He has the most variants in the video game, with a number of 15. *The legs on his Hard Hat and Poncho variants have a smaller ID badge with the name "Emmet" spelled bigger. * Western Emmet's hat is different on the actual minifigure than in the movie. * Every variant of him in the movie is playable on The LEGO Movie Video Game except for the Magician variant. * He makes a cameo appearence in The Simpsons special "Brick Like Me." * Dr. Alan Grant in LEGO Jurassic World reuses his hairpiece. * His shower variant in the video game actually has underwear if you look closely, but bubbles are covering it as if he's taking a shower. Appearances * 30280 The Piece of Resistance (Regular, Different Head) * 5002204 Western Emmet (Western) * 5002045 Pyjamas Emmet (Pyjamas) * 70800 Getaway Glider (Regular) * 70801 Melting Room (Regular) * 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit (Regular, Tracking Device) * 70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace (Different Head, Tracking Device) * 70808 Super Cycle Chase (Regular) * 70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (Regular) * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Regular, Different Head) * 70814 Emmet's Construction Mech (Master Builder) * 70815 Police Dropship (Regular, Tracking Device) * 70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! (Disguised) * 70818 Double-Decker Couch (Master Builder) * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Hard Hat) * 71212 LEGO Movie Emmet Fun Pack (Master Builder) * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Without the Piece of Resistance) * 30340 Emmet's 'Piece' Offering * 30529 Mini Master-Building Emmet * 30620 Star Stuck Emmet * 70820 LEGO Movie Maker * 70821 Emmet and Benny's 'Build and Fix' Workshop! * 70823 Emmet's Thricycle! * 70826 Rex's Rex-treme Offroader! * 70827 Ultrakatty & Warrior Lucy! * 70829 Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy! * 70830 Sweet Mayhem's Systar Starship! * 70831 Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket! * 70832 Emmet's Builder Box! * 70835 Rex's Rexplorer! * 70839 The Rexcelsior! * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! * 70842 Emmet's Triple-Decker Couch Mech * 70847 Good Morning Sparkle Babies! * 70849 Wyld-Mayhem Star Fighter * 853874 Emmet Pod * 853865 The LEGO Movie 2 Accessory Set Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie (archive footage) * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery of Variants Physical Movie Video Game Gallery Emmet-legos-lego-movie.jpg Emmet_Side.jpg Emmet_With_Piece_Of_Resistance.jpg Emmet_Back.jpg|Head 1 alternate expression Hard_Hat_Emmet_Full.jpg Hard_Hat_Emmet.jpg Hard_Hat_Emmet_Side.jpg Hard_Hat_Emmet_Back_With_Hat.jpg Hard_Hat_Emmet_Back.jpg|Hard Hat alternate expression Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.30.12 PM.png|After seeing Batman Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.29.05 PM.png|Emmet at an assembly of The LEGO Movie's protagonists Emmet speech.PNG|Emmet speaking to an assembly of The LEGO Movie's protagonists TLM.png|On LEGO.com with incorrect arms Emmet.png|CGI of Emmet Emmet_In_Bed.jpg|Emmet in bed Screenshot 2013-11-01 10.38.21.png|Emmet at home Screenshot 2013-11-01 10.39.18.png|With coffee Zrzut_ekranu_2013-11-3_o_23.18.25.png|Emmet in his car. LG-FP-002.jpg|Emmet with Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Benny, and Unikitty WYLDANDEMMET.jpg|Emmet with Wyldstyle EMMETCLUMSY.jpg Emmet_minifig.jpg|CGI EmmetChrisPratt.jpg|Emmet in a movie poster TLM Emmet2.png Emmet Western Disguise.png|Emmet In Western Variant Emmet_Tux.jpg|Emmet promoting The Emmet Awards Image.emmet.jpg|Finn's Emmet Minifigure Youarethespecial.jpg LWIY6AXh.jpg|Emmet posing with Unikitty's voice actress Alison Brie at The LEGO Movie premiere Emmet Brickowski Simpsons.png|Emmet's cameo in The Simpsons episode "Brick Like Me". Lego-emmet.png Emmet-.jpg Emmetd.png The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpeg Ultrakitty looks like a dinosaur.jpeg Escape Buggy.jpeg Sweet Mayhem Starship.jpeg Emmet from "The Second Part".jpeg Heroes sail on the couch.jpg Pobrane-1551285686.jpg EMMET.jpg Vitruvius Jumps.png|Emmet with Wyldstyle and Vitruvius 70803-emmet.jpg EmmetAndWyldStyle.jpg Sademmet.png Normal Emmet.png 9c3aa065-012e-49d1-92e5-0ccb6b9476a5 2.776262bfe2b63fcafb52e1b9eed61ade.jpeg EmmetLD.png|In LEGO Dimensions Emmet & Lucy - Lego Movie 2.png|Emmet & Lucy - Lego Movie 2 Emmet - Not looking back at the awesome explosion!.png|Emmet - Not looking back at the awesome explosion! Emmet Videogame pic thing.png Emmet and Rex pic thing.png|Emmet and Rex The-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-wyldstyle-and-emmet-1416-3394982129-1549529249940.jpg The Wizard of Oz Crew.png|Emmet and the Wizard of Oz crew. The Emmet Awards no more room.jpg|Emmet with everyone in the Double Decker Contest promotion. Emmet's couch.jpg Videos The LEGO® Movie - Meet Emmet-0|The "Meet Emmet" video See Also * Wyldstyle * Vitruvius * Batman * Benny * Unikitty * Metalbeard * Lord Business * Emmet's Car Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:71004 The LEGO Movie Series Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures Category:Construction Minifigures Category:Construction